


stay with me (and be my sidekick)

by Possiblyenjoyable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Double Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rated Explicit for later chapters, Sort of? - Freeform, Viktor and Yuuri are the same age, they're both 21 btw, this isn't going to be that long of a fic, viktor has long hair yo holla, will continue to tag as i update, yuuri just wants to kiss viktor all the time and he's dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possiblyenjoyable/pseuds/Possiblyenjoyable
Summary: Yuuri can’t believe Viktor is doing this to him. Just because Yuuri’s never been on a date before doesn’t mean he needs Viktor to set him up with someone. He can do that just fine on his own, thank you very much. But Viktor seems to think otherwise, and he’d walked away towards the two women without even giving Yuuri a heads up and, well, Yuuri’s not about to throw himself into the fray. He can’t get a date for himself, who is he kidding? He can’t even ask a girl out on a date with Viktor right next to him. All he can do is hide behind the corner of this building and watch discreetly from a distance and hope that Viktor doesn’t point him out.(Truth be told, Yuuri doesn’t want to date either of the girls. They don’t make his heart race just by looking at them like Viktor does. But he’ll never admit that.)Or, the one where Yuuri is in love with Viktor, Viktor is in love with Yuuri, and their double date isn't quite what they thought it would be.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri can’t believe Viktor is doing this to him. Just because Yuuri’s never been on a date before doesn’t mean he needs Viktor to set him up with someone. He can do that just fine on his own, thank you very much. But Viktor seems to think otherwise, and he’d walked away towards the two women without even giving Yuuri a heads up and, well, Yuuri’s not about to throw himself into the fray. He can’t get a date for himself, who is he kidding? He can’t even ask a girl out on a date with Viktor right next to him. All he can do is hide behind the corner of this building and watch discreetly from a distance and hope that Viktor doesn’t point him out.

(Truth be told, Yuuri doesn’t want to date either of the girls. They don’t make his heart race just by looking at them like Viktor does. But he’ll never admit that.)

Thankfully, Viktor doesn’t seem to give away his location to the two girls. Yuuri watches as they laugh at something he says, Viktor grins brightly, and they part ways with him. Viktor comes bounding back towards Yuuri, absolutely beaming with excitement and it  _ hurts  _ Yuuri to know that Viktor is so excited about going on a date with someone who isn’t him. He doesn’t know why this bothers him so much. After all, they may as well already be dating. They hang out together all the time, go out to get food, go ice skating (their favorite pass time), and when they’re just chilling at home, they’re all over each other. They sleep in the same bed, they fucking  _ spooned _ that one time, and they’re constantly within at least two feet of each other any time they’re not doing anything. But it doesn’t mean anything to Viktor, so why should it mean anything to Yuuri?

He’s used to faking smiles for Viktor.

It seems to be a little harder this time, though. It feels like the corners of his mouth have weights on them, his cheeks hurting with the effort of smiling. Viktor seems to do it so effortlessly, his teeth showing and his eyes becoming crescents with how big his grin is. Yuuri is jealous of him.

“Yuuri!” Viktor exclaims, grabbing both of Yuuri’s shoulders and squeezing them excitedly. “I just got us dates with those girls!”

“Yes, I know,” Yuuri says, giving a weak laugh. “I was there when you suddenly decided that it was time I go out on a ‘real’ date. Whatever that means.”

“Our dates don’t count, Yuuri,” Viktor says with a click of his tongue. “We’re just friends.”

_ Oh, and Yuuri is down and out for the count!  _

“I know,” Yuuri says. He offers a crooked smile. “But, um… where are we going for the date?”

“Takeya!” Viktor beams. “It’s cheap but it’s good. And since you don’t have a job right now, I’ll give you some money to pay for your date.” He pauses, blinking before laughing loudly. “I’ll be indirectly paying for your date, and also paying for you. It’s like I’m going out on three dates!”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “You wish.”

Viktor’s smile falls off his face, his hands tightening their grip on Yuuri’s shoulders once again as he looks at him with a furrowed brow. “Hey, you’re okay with this, right? I mean, I know I kind of went ahead and did it even though you didn’t want me to, but you’re not saying anything now, and… I don’t know, I just want you to have this experience, okay? Even if your first date is a double date, you can at least say you’ve been on one now. Cross something off your pathetically short bucket list.”

Yuuri sighs, looking down before plastering what he hopes is a convincing smile onto his face and looking up at Viktor. He nods. “Yeah, I’m fine with it. I’m just nervous, is all. I mean, I’m twenty-one and I’m going on my first date with a girl.” He scratches the back of his neck. “But, uh… thanks. For asking them, I mean. Since I didn’t have the guts to.”

Viktor’s beaming grin returns to his stupidly pretty face. “No problem, Yuuri! I just want you to have fun, okay? And I promise you that you will.”

For some reason, Yuuri kind of doubts that.

 

There’s a reason Yuuri’s never been on a date. He’s known Viktor since he was in eighth grade, and he’s been watching him flirt with girls, ask them out, and has occasionally heard Viktor’s retellings of the nights he spends with them despite how little he wants to hear them. It never bothered him at first, never made him uncomfortable or queasy. His friend was going on dates and Yuuri was _happy_ for him.

Ah, well. Things change.

That isn’t to say that Yuuri isn’t happy for Viktor when he comes home from a date with a girl he seems to like. There have even been a couple boys, now that they’re older and Viktor has come into himself quite a bit more. Yuuri will admit, the first time Viktor told him about having a date with a boy, he felt a strange sense of relief. So maybe he  _ did  _ have a chance with Viktor after all. He still holds on to that hope, clinging to it like his life depends on it. Sometimes he feels like it does.

He used to tell himself that it was nothing. He never has been very good at lying.

And now, as Viktor asks him to tell him what he thinks of his outfit, Yuuri finds that he  _ still _ can’t lie. Especially not when Viktor is standing in front of him in  _ frighteningly _ expensive brown suede boots and black pants that hug his legs  _ so _ nicely, complete with a white button-up shirt tucked into the pants. Yuuri grits his teeth, holding back every urge to walk up to Viktor and hook his thumbs through his belt loops and pull him forward and tell him to forget about those girls and just stay here with him just stay just stay just  _ stay. _

Instead, Yuuri smiles a real smile and nods. “You look great!” he says. “Which is sort of an understatement, actually. But, uh…” Yuuri furrows his brow, striding forward and reaching up to unbutton the first two buttons of Viktor’s shirt. He pulls back just a little bit to make sure it looks okay, then meets Viktor’s eyes. Oh, he hates being this close to him. “It looks a little more casual this way. Less uptight.”

Viktor beams. “Always looking out for me,” he says. “I trust your judgement. But now that I’m ready, let’s see what you brought over to change into!”

Yuuri’s eyes widen. Looking at Viktor’s outfit, he suddenly realizes that the slacks, dress shoes, button up and bowtie are much too formal for this occasion. But how was he supposed to know? This is his first date! He’d torn apart his room before coming over to Viktor’s house looking for something—  _ anything _ nice to wear. Everything he put on he felt silly in. He knew he had to look nice, though, so he snatched up his formal attire and headed on over. And now here he is, panicking because he  _ can’t _ change into what he brought and that means he has nothing to wear other than what he’s wearing right now, and he is  _ so _ not wearing sweats on his first date.

“I, uh—” Yuuri looks down at the clothes draped over his arm, blinking. “I didn’t exactly know what to wear, so I brought something a little too… well, definitely not the right thing to wear on this date.”

All Viktor can seem to do is laugh, which Yuuri finds to be just the  _ slightest _ bit offensive. He doesn’t even have to unfold the clothes Yuuri brought to know what they are. Yuuri frowns.

“I’ve never gone on a date before!” he says defensively. He feels blood rush to his cheeks as Viktor laughs, looking down in embarrassment. “How was I supposed to know what to wear?”

Viktor stops laughing when Yuuri’s voice cracks, his eyes widening in panic. Yuuri  _ knows _ that Viktor hates it when he gets all misty-eyed like this. And Yuuri hates it when Viktor laughs at him, so it only makes sense that Yuuri would give him a taste of his own medicine. 

“Aw, Yuuri!” Viktor says in concern, setting his hands on Yuuri’s shoulders. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh. Okay, well, maybe I did, but I shouldn’t have. You’re right— this is your first date! I should have known you’d panic like this. But you should have asked me for help!”

Yuuri looks up, blinking away the tears. He supposes Viktor is right— he  _ could _ have asked for help instead of wallowing in his own anxiety. But Yuuri’s never been too great at that, if he’s being honest with himself. He likes trying to figure things out on his own, and more often than not he ends up going too far (in his own opinion) to bother asking for help. Even from Viktor.

“Sorry,” Yuuri sighs, setting his much-too-formal outfit to the side. He drags his feet as he walks to Viktor’s bed, slumping down on the edge of it and putting his face in his hands. “But what am I gonna do  _ now? _ I don’t have anything to wear!”

When he looks up through his fingers, he sees Viktor standing with his hips cocked, a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly, he lights up.

“Don’t you worry!” he says. “I’ll handle this.”

And then his closet doors are being thrown open, and Yuuri is, for the thousandth time since he’s met Viktor, blown away by how many different articles of clothing he has. As Viktor rifles through the shirts and jackets, Yuuri laughs.

“Y’know, I could probably live in your closet with how big it is,” he says in amusement.

“ _ I _ did for twenty-one years,” Viktor replies with a snort. “Trust me, it’s a lot more cramped than it seems.”

Yuuri sometimes forgets that Viktor coming out was… sort of a big deal. For Yuuri, his family knew before even he did. He’s always been open about it, despite how often he was ridiculed for it in school. Yuko’s always been there for him, and after he met Viktor, he was always there, too.

 

_ Yuuri’s hand hurt. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to try and retaliate by throwing a punch at Hiroshi. He didn’t even land the punch— Hiroshi had caught his fist, squeezed it  _ much _ too hard, and twisted his arm away before shoving him aggressively into the wall. Yuuri made a mental note not to try fighting back against his bullies anymore. All that did was land him in more trouble. _

_ “Today’s just not your day, is it, Katsuki?” Hiroshi said into his ear. Yuuri struggled against his hold, very much  _ not _ appreciating having his face smothered into the wall. “I told you to keep your dick-sucking face away from me, didn’t I? But you couldn’t even handle that.” _

_ “I was just—” Yuuri attempted to move his face off the wall only to have it shoved back against it. He groaned. “I was just trying to get to the bathroom.” _

_ “Doesn’t matter,” Hiroshi cooed. “If you can’t stay away from me, you have to pay the price.” _

_ “Y’know, I gotta say,” Yuuri blinked at the sound of an unfamiliar voice, unable to turn to see who it was, “you sure do pay a whole lot of attention to Katsuki for someone who hates him.” _

_ The accent sounded familiar, Yuuri thought. But they had a lot of foreign exchange students at their school. He couldn’t place exactly what accent it was. Hioshi didn’t seem too happy about whoever it was, though. _

_ “This isn’t any of your business, Nikiforov,” Hiroshi snapped. “Get out of here.” _

_ Nikiforov? Isn’t that— _

_ “Not until you let go of him,” the accented voice said. Oh, gods. The last name  _ definitely _ struck a chord with him. He  _ knew _ that name, but he was finding it hard to believe that  _ Viktor Nikiforov  _ of all people was coming to his rescue. What did Yuuri do to deserve this? They’ve never even spoken before. _

_ “And what if I don’t?” Hiroshi asked, tone cocky. “What are you gonna do about it? Tell your Mommy and Daddy?” _

_ “Actually, yes,” Viktor said. Yuuri feels Hiroshi’s hold loosen just the slightest bit. “I’ve been here since the beginning of the school year, my friend. My parents have had plenty of time to get to know the principle. And considering my parents are both  _ very _ famous and  _ very  _ rich, it won’t be that hard to convince the principle to contact  _ your  _ parents so you can all have a little discussion about your anger issues.” _

_ Hiroshi stayed silent for a good ten seconds before huffing and finally letting go of Yuuri, stepping back and allowing him to take his arm back and rub his wrist. “Fine,” he said harshly. “You win this time, Katsuki. But only because you had pretty-boy over here to save you. Don’t let me see you anywhere near me again, got that?” _

_ “You say one more word to him and I’ll go to the principle right now,” Viktor said calmly. _

_ Hiroshi snarled, but he took Viktor’s words to heart and stalked away, shooting one last warning glance at Yuuri before disappearing around the corner. Yuuri leaned back against the wall, taking a deep breath to try and steady his racing heartbeat. When he felt like he was calm enough to move without passing out, he kneeled down to gather his books and his backpack. _

_ “What’s his issue with you?” Yuuri jumped, almost having forgotten that Viktor was there. His eyes widened in surprise to see Viktor kneeling down to help him pick up his things. “You don’t seem like the type to go and start fights.” _

_ Yuuri shook his head. “I-I’m not,” he said, voice shaky. “He just has a problem with… my entire existence, really.” _

_ When Viktor didn’t reply, Yuuri looked up through his glasses to see him staring at him with a furrowed brow. “What?” _

_ Viktor huffed. “Why would he have a problem with your existence? You seem nice enough.” _

_ Yuuri gave a bitter laugh. “Yeah, well. Being nice doesn’t mean anything when you’re gay, according to some people.” He pauses. “Well, bi. Um, sorry, but… why are you even helping me? I mean, I appreciate it, I do! I’m just confused as to why…  _ you’re  _ helping  _ me. _ ” _

_ Despite being a foreign exchange student, Viktor had managed to become one of the most popular students at school. His pretty face, long silver hair, and charming demeanor made sure of that. Yuuri had been pining over him for some time as well, knowing that he didn’t have a chance but being unable to find in within himself to care. He’d never talked to him, didn’t have any classes with him, didn’t even have  _ lunch _ with him. The only times he ever saw him were in the hallway in passing, and the one time Viktor flashed a blinding smile at him, he’d nearly keeled over on the spot. Yuko was lucky enough to end up in one of his classes, though she had never talked to him before. Yuuri can understand why; how does one just  _ talk _ to Viktor Nikiforov? _

_ Viktor tilted his head, looking more confused than anything. He blinked as he handed Yuuri his last notebook. “What is that supposed to mean?” he asked. “You were being pushed around, I saw it happening, didn’t like it, and intervened. I’ve seen you around. You’re quiet and you stay out of other people's’ business. I couldn’t make sense of the fact that someone was harassing you.” _

_ Yuuri was awestruck, to put it simply. Or maybe he was starstruck. Probably a bit of both. He knew he was staring dumbly at Viktor, eyes wide in surprise, but he couldn’t make himself stop. “Y-You don’t care?” he asked. He blinked. “About, um— about me being bi?” _

_ Viktor let out a loud laugh. “Why would I?” he grinned. “You’re funny, Yuuri.” _

_ “Okay, how do you know my name?” _

_ “I talked to Yuko yesterday,” he said simply. “She’s a very nice girl. We got paired together for an assignment. Nearly everything that came out of her mouth was about a certain Katsuki Yuuri and when I asked who that was, she  _ immediately _ had her phone out to show me who you were through, uh… selfies.” He gave a soft chuckle, and when Yuuri groaned in embarrassment, he laughed louder. “It was cute, I promise! She really thinks the world of you, Yuuri. And I can see why.” _

_ Yuuri’s heart had never legitimately  _ fluttered _ before.  _

_ “Anyway,” Viktor said, setting his hands on his knees and pushing himself up. He held a hand down to Yuuri. “You had a bathroom trip to make, and I had a trip to my counselor to make. I will see you around?” _

_ Yuuri took Viktor’s hand with unblinking eyes, still absolutely blown away by the fact that Viktor was being so kind to him. What had he done to deserve his attention? Absolutely nothing, he thought. But even so, he let Viktor pull him up as he gave Yuuri another smile as bright as the sun. “Yeah,” he said softly, hand still linked with Viktor’s. He suddenly found himself smiling in return. “Thank you for, um… well, you know. Helping me with everything just now.”  _

_ Viktor nodded, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “It’s not a problem, Yuuri. I’ll see you around?” _

_ Yuuri squeezed his hand back. “I hope so.” _

_ And they did, much to Yuuri’s delight. ‘Seeing each other around’ meant that Viktor would actively seek out Yuuri in the hallways between classes, coming up to him and throwing an arm around his shoulders, all the while looking as happy to see Yuuri as he would be if he were seeing an old friend for the first time in years. It took some time for Yuuri to get used to the attention, the butterflies in his stomach that blossomed every time Viktor looked at him or, God forbid,  _ touched _ him were almost overwhelming. But eventually, he became accustomed to the casual touches and the long conversations with Viktor. The butterflies died down, the heart palpitations calmed, and Yuuri no longer found it near impossible to look too long at Viktor’s irritatingly gorgeous face. He loved every second he got to spend with Viktor, and he was beyond grateful that his infatuation with the exchange student had subsided into a simple appreciation for the fact that they were friends. _

_ If only he’d known what was coming. _

 

Yuuri snaps back to reality with a start, clothing that looks and smells a lot like Viktor hitting him in the face. He blinks as it lands in his lap, almost having completely forgotten about the date. Why did he agree to this again? Perhaps it’s because he doesn’t want Viktor to suspect anything. Sure, he could have made up some lame excuse, but Viktor had seemed so excited about this and that’s more important to Yuuri than anything. Viktor’s happiness comes first. Always.

“Try those on,” Viktor says. “They might be a  _ little _ big, but they’re from a few years ago. They should fit you just fine.” 

Yuuri nods, not bothering to move off to the side or even out of Viktor’s line of sight at all to change. They’ve been friends since they were thirteen. Changing in front of each other is nothing. Even if Yuuri has trouble not thinking about running his fingers over Viktor’s shoulders and back and stomach every time he undresses in front of him, he’s still grateful that they’re comfortable with each other. 

He doesn’t see the way Viktor can’t help but glance at him out of the corner of his eye.

When he’s finished putting on the clothes Viktor threw at him, he awkwardly clears his throat and stands facing Viktor for him to see. As soon as Viktor looks at him, he frowns. Yuuri scratches the back of his neck. A white button up, black jeans, and shoes that Yuuri can’t feel his own feet in. “I-I don’t know, Vik. It seems a little too…”

“Me?” Viktor finishes for him. Yuuri nods. “I completely agree. You’re not me. I don’t know what I was thinking when I picked those out! I’ve got something better in mind.”

Yuuri desperately hopes he gives him something he actually feels comfortable in as he strips back down, folding up Viktor’s clothes and setting them on the bed for him to put away later. He sits in his boxers on the edge of the bed as he waits for Viktor to toss him another set of clothes, and when he does, Yuuri can already tell that they’re going to look and feel better than the previous set. Yuuri begins to slide the white v-neck on before he realizes that Viktor is facing away from him, deliberately forcing himself to keep his eyes off of Yuuri as he changes.

“Um,” Yuuri says, pausing in his motions, “you do know you don’t have to do that, right? It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

“I know,” Viktor shrugs, still not turning around. “But I want to see it when it’s all on. Dramatic reveal, you know?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes. “Dork.” He pulls the purple cardigan on next, then steps into the black skinny jeans and pulls on what he’s fairly certain is Viktor’s only pair of black leather boots. He chuckles softly at how much they scream  _ Viktor _ instead of  _ Yuuri _ , but they’re not uncomfortable and they definitely look good with the outfit. Adjusting his glasses and making sure there’s not a wrinkle in the outfit to be found, he clears his throat much less awkwardly than last time to signify that he’s done. Viktor turns around.

The bright smile he wears turns into something akin to amazement, his lips parting as he stares at Yuuri. Yuuri strikes a small pose, holding his arms up and spinning as a blush creeps up his cheeks. Why is Viktor just standing there looking at him like that? “Does it look okay? I mean, I think it suits me a lot better than the other outfit. But what do you think?”

Viktor walks forward, standing in front of Yuuri with his hips cocked once again and a finger pressed to his lips in thought. He looks Yuuri up and down before his eyes lock on his face. “You look fantastic,” he says firmly. “As per the usual. But I do want to do one more thing that I think will make this look even nicer. Come here.” 

Before Yuuri can ask what he’s talking about, Viktor is dragging him into his bathroom and digging around one of his drawers in search of something. “Viktor, what—” And then there’s a bottle being set on the counter, some kind of goo being squeezed into Viktor’s hand, and Viktor’s hands are running quickly through his hair, pushing his bangs away from his face. Yuuri furrows his brow in confusion. “Hair gel? Seriously?”

Viktor takes a step back, once again scrutinizing Yuuri with a focused expression. He smiles suddenly, nodding and crossing his arms over his chest. “I can’t believe we’ve never put product in your hair before,” he says. “You look positively irresistible, if I do say so myself. And I do.” At Yuuri’s baffled face, Viktor laughs and gestures to the mirror. “Go on, look!”

Yuuri presses his lips together, but does as Viktor says anyway and turns to gaze at his reflection. The person looking back at him blinks at the same time he does, moves their hand to adjust their glasses exactly as he does, and leans forward with a look of absolute amazement just as he does. He looks over at Viktor with wide eyes. “What did you  _ do _ to me?” he asks. “I-I look…  _ good. _ ”

“That’s the understatement of the century,” Viktor says, rolling his eyes. “The slicked back hair is what really makes it, honestly. You were cute before, but now you’re just plain hot.”

Yuuri blushes, eyes wide as he looks back at himself in the mirror. That  _ can’t  _ be him. He looks, for lack of better phrasing,  _ really _ cool. The wannabe hipster look is a good look on him, he decides. And the fact that Viktor seems to think so too only boosts his confidence. Maybe he can actually make it through this date if he keeps up this level of confidence the whole time. Who knows, he might actually even like the girl. Mila, he remembers is her name. Viktor is paired with her friend Sala. Yuuri finds it to be a bit funny that he got paired with the Russian girl. What are the chances?

“You seem to be feeling a little better,” Viktor says with a smile. “Did I really do that good of a job?”

Yuuri laughs disbelievingly. “Yeah, you did. I might end up keeping this outfit, actually.”

“Go ahead,” Viktor shrugs. “I’ve got plenty of other outfits. Besides, it’s much more your style than mine. It’d be a crime for you to never wear it again.”

Yuuri snorts. “As for you, though,” he says, turning back to Viktor, “that ponytail is  _ way _ too messy. How is it that you can make my hair look so good and yet you can’t manage to do your own?”

Viktor pouts. “I did my best!” he insists. “Long hair is much harder to take care of than short hair like yours. Maybe I should just cut it all off.” He yanks the hair tie out of his hair, making a face as he pulls a few strands of hair out as well. “Well, that’s unfortunate. If I keep losing my hair like this, I won’t  _ have _ to cut it.”

“Don’t cut it,” Yuuri says, moving around to the back of Viktor and taking the hair tie from him. He snatches up the hairbrush off the counter and runs his fingers through Viktor’s hair. “I mean, it’s your hair, so you can do whatever you want with it… but I like it like this.”

“Maybe it’s a good thing that I can’t do my own hair today of all days,” Viktor chuckles. “You might be right, though. If I cut my hair, what would you do during stressful times such as this?”

It’s an unspoken rule between them that if Yuuri is panicking and there’s a hairbrush and a Viktor nearby, they both sit down and Yuuri gets the brush shoved into his shaking hands so that he can run it through Viktor’s hair. It works out well for the both of them; Viktor gets his tangled mess of starlight straightened out and Yuuri gets to do something repetitive with his hands so that he can focus and calm down. Even during times of peace and happiness, Viktor will ask Yuuri to brush his hair for him. He’s amazing at getting all the knots out without so much as causing Viktor to wince in pain. Yuuri likes to take his time with it; having Viktor turn to putty in his hands is probably one of the best feelings in the world, he thinks, and he’s the only soul alive who gets to see and touch him like that. Viktor would never let anyone else handle his precious hair— not even his younger cousin Yurio.

As Yuuri runs the brush from Viktor’s hairline to the ends of the silver strands, he lets out a content sigh, grateful for the calm moments like this where it’s just him and Viktor in their own little world with no one else to bother them. He can feel Viktor relax underneath him as well, watching as his eyes close in the mirror. Yuuri is used to stopping himself from leaning down and pressing a kiss to the side of Viktor’s neck by now. He’s used to being unable to drag his fingers from his shoulders to his elbows in an attempt to raise goosebumps on his friend’s skin. He’s been fighting these urges for a long time now, and he’s not about to break just because Viktor set him up on a date he doesn’t even want to go on.

“Thank you,” Viktor suddenly says. Yuuri furrows his brow.

“For what?”

“Well, for one thing— this.” He gestures to his hair. “But mostly for agreeing to go out on this date. I know that you’re nervous, but I’ll be there to make sure everything goes smoothly. You’re in good hands, Yuuri. I promise.”

Yuuri doesn’t look at Viktor in the reflection, just keeps his eyes cast down on the brush gliding through his hair. He smiles, trying to make it look as convincing as possible. “I know,” he says. “You  _ always _ do your best to make sure I’m okay. It means a lot more than you think.” 

Viktor is quiet as Yuuri continues to smooth out his hair, and Yuuri will admit that he gets a little lost in the action. Viktor has to remind him that they’re on a time crunch. Yuuri shakes himself out of his trance before finally gathering all of Viktor’s hair save for a few loose strands in the front and tying the hair band around it. He pulls it tight, giving a satisfied nod when he’s done.

“Thank you,” Viktor says, admiring Yuuri’s handiwork in the mirror. He grins. “I look fantastic! We both do, really. We’re going to make quite the impression on those girls tonight.”

Yuuri wonders why he does what he does for Viktor.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the double date doesn't quite go as planned, and Yuuri is an emotionally constipated piece of shit.

Takeya is a quaint little restaurant with fantastic food, one that Yuuri has been to with his family many times throughout his life. He’s glad that Viktor chose a place that he’s familiar with. He doesn’t have to spend too long looking at the menu and worrying about taking up everyone’s valuable time. He’s happy about not having to pick the girls up, too; he doesn’t think he could handle an awkward car ride  _ and _ the awkward dinner. 

The girls are already waiting outside when they arrive, and Yuuri can feel himself tense just from the mere sight of them. Then Viktor’s hand is on his back, his voice at his ear as they walk. “You’re going to be fine,” he says softly. “Trust me. Mila is going to love you.”

“You don’t know that,” Yuuri mutters in return. “Maybe I’ll spill her drink on her or I’ll freeze up and won’t be able to talk at all or I’ll talk  _ too _ much and say something stupid or—”

“Yuuri Katsuki,” Viktor says, suddenly stopping mid-step and turning to look Yuuri in the eye. “You are the most attractive, intelligent, talented,  _ wonderful _ person that I know. Even if you say something a bit silly tonight or you spill a drink, Mila is still going to adore you. I don’t know why she wouldn’t.” Viktor’s hands give a reassuring squeeze to Yuuri’s shoulders. He’s smiling, but Yuuri can see something behind the smile that he can’t quite place. He’s seen it before—  countless times, in fact. He never has been able to figure out what it is.

Even so, Yuuri finds himself nodding slowly, his eyes wide in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting Viktor to be so forceful. “Okay,” he says. “Okay, yeah. I’ll be fine. Just… pinch me under the table if I start to say something stupid, though.” He laughs softly.

Viktor rolls his eyes endearingly at Yuuri before setting his hand on his back once more, steering him towards the girls. Yuuri swallows.  _ I can do this, _ he thinks.  _ I can make it through one stupid date and then I’ll never have to deal with it again. Viktor will finally stop bugging me about never having been on a date before. Yeah. _

He sighs. This is going to be a  _ long _ dinner.

“Hi, guys!”

The girls beam when they see Viktor and Yuuri, Sala reaching out a hand for Viktor to shake which he, of course, kisses instead. Sala giggles. Yuuri, on the other hand, offers a short bow in greeting before taking Mila’s hand in both of his and smiling brightly.

“It’s nice to meet you both,” he says. “Viktor told me you two were pretty, but I didn’t expect you to be  _ this _ pretty.”

Okay, so far so good, he thinks. The girls are laughing, thanking him and telling him that they’re flattered he thinks so. This isn’t so bad.

Inside, they seat themselves across from each other, Viktor and Yuuri side by side, Sala and Mila side by side. Yuuri is very much counting on the fact that Viktor is chatty by nature, hoping that that will save Yuuri from having to stress too much about filling any awkward silences. Viktor probably knows that Yuuri is hoping for him to do just that, if he’s learned anything about Yuuri at all in the past eight years. He shouldn’t have anything to worry about if that’s the case.

“You both look absolutely stunning tonight,” Viktor says, a charming smile gracing his face. “We’re both grateful that you decided to take us up on my offer of a double date. We’ve been looking forward to it all week.”

Mila smiles. “I almost didn’t want to come,” she says. “I thought it might be a bit awkward. But my Sala has a way of convincing me.” She chuckles, leaning over to Sala and pressing an affectionate kiss just below her jawline.

That’s… strange.

Viktor seems to think so as well, if the look of complete and utter befuddlement he casts over to Yuuri is any indication. Yuuri offers a quick shrug before looking back at the girls with a bemused smile. Before he can open his mouth to ask, Mila and Sala are lacing their fingers together on the table. Yuuri blinks.

“So,” Sala begins, “how long have you two been together?”

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Yuuri stiffens, and he can see Viktor do the same out of the corner of his eye. He hadn’t been expecting  _ this,  _ and apparently neither had Viktor. He’s at a complete loss for words, his eyes wide and his lips parted in surprise, staring dumbly at the two girls awaiting their answer.

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Yuuri finds his voice. “We’re not—”

A sharp pinch to his thigh cuts him off, his body jumping and head whipping to the side to look at Viktor in confusion.

Viktor flashes a  _ very _ convincing smile before setting his hand over Yuuri’s on the table. Yuuri goes stock-still.  _ What _ is going on? “About a year and a half,” he says cheerily. “It feels like it’s been so much longer, though. He makes time drag by in a good way.” Viktor laughs, looking over at Yuuri with an expression of pure adoration before it shifts to a look of desperation. 

Yuuri forces himself to laugh good-naturedly as well, rolling his eyes in mock fondness. He has absolutely no idea why Viktor wants them to go along with this. It would have been easy to just tell them that they had the wrong idea, there’s been a huge misunderstanding, let’s all go home and never talk about this ever again, but  _ no.  _ Viktor has other ideas. Shock and surprise.

“Wow,” Mila whistles. “Almost as long as Sala and I. Impressive. But how long have you  _ known _ each other?”

Yuuri answers before Viktor even has a chance to, subconsciously pushing his fingers through Viktor’s and rubbing his thumb along the skin. “Since we were thirteen,” he says. “Viktor ever so bravely rescued me from an old bully of mine and we’ve been friends since.” Yuuri bats his eyelashes at Viktor, smiling in amusement at how deliberately corny he’d made that sound. Viktor chuckles.

“How cute,” Sala says. “They say the best relationships are formed from friendships. Surprising that it took you two so long to actually get together, though.”

“Tell me about it,” Yuuri says with a roll of his eyes. Part of him wonders why he’s still going along with this. Another, much larger part tells him to  _ keep _ going along with it. “It took this one  _ forever _ to finally fess up. Right, Viktor?”

“You’ve got no room to talk,” Viktor retorts. “You spent years pining after me, darling. Don’t go putting all the blame on me.”

Viktor’s comment about Yuuri’s pining causes a swell of anxiety to rise in his stomach. Does he really know? Or is he just saying something that happens to be ridiculously on-point? Yuuri desperately hopes that it’s the latter. He doesn’t know how he’d react if he found out that Viktor had been aware of his pining this entire time. He  _ thought _ he’d been discreet about it, but… perhaps not. It’s a scary idea to entertain.

The rest of the date is spent talking about backstories— how Sala and Mila met, how long they’ve been together, whether or not they ever planned on getting  _ married _ (yeah, both Yuuri and Viktor had visibly tensed at the mention of that), and how nice it is to know another gay couple in the area. He feels a bone-crushing sadness knowing that it’s all fake. After this, it’ll all go back to the way it was. They won’t hold hands when they go out, they won’t talk about how they found their homes in each other (“Well, ever since I met Viktor, he’s always sort of been… home, y’know?”), and they probably won’t even acknowledge that it happened.

They part ways with beaming faces and a mutual agreement that they’ll have to do this again sometime. Mila and Sala walk away with linked arms, Viktor and Yuuri with their fingers laced together. Once out of view, Yuuri tears his hand away from Viktor’s and whirls around to face him.

“What the hell was that?” he asks, brow furrowed. He doesn’t know if he’s angry or confused or disappointed; probably a combination of all three.

Viktor blinks, obviously not expecting Yuuri to snap at him like that. “I’m sorry, did I upset you? I know it seemed spur of the moment, and you’ve got your anxiety—”

“Yes, but  _ why? _ ” Yuuri asks. “Why didn’t you just correct them?”

Viktor huffs. “I didn’t want them to feel embarrassed about making the wrong assumption,” he explains. “I panicked, Yuuri. I do that too, sometimes. I  _ am _ sorry, though. If I’d known that pretending to be dating me would be so painful for you, I never would have thought of doing it.” There’s a sharp edge to his voice, something similar to bitterness seeping through. Yuuri feels a pang of guilt him in square in the chest.

“It’s not that, it’s just—” Yuuri falters, tossing his hands up in frustration. 

“Just what?” Viktor snaps. “What about that situation was so bad for you, Yuuri? I’d like to know.”

What is Yuuri supposed to say? That he’d never felt so at peace in his life holding Viktor’s hand and talking about how nice it was to be in a relationship? That he’s disappointed they didn’t have a reason to kiss? That he’s denying every urge to scream out in frustration over the fact that it  _ wasn’t real? _ No. Nuh-uh. Not happening.

Instead, Yuuri shakes his head and lets out a defeated sigh. “I don’t know,” he says.

When he offers nothing else, Viktor sighs as well. “Okay, then. I’ll drop you off at home.”

Yuuri doesn’t protest. The ride home is unbearably silent, Yuuri sitting with his hands between his legs so he doesn’t nervously tap them. He wants to talk to Viktor, he really does. He wants to tell him that it’s not that he _didn’t_ like what happened, it’s that he liked it _too_ _much._ Every time he goes to open his mouth, though, his voice catches in his throat and he manages to convince himself not to say anything at all. He wishes Viktor would turn some music on, a talk show on the radio, _something_ to stifle the suffocating silence. 

Viktor drops him off at his house and Yuuri thanks him quietly, Viktor responding with a curt, “Yeah, sure,” before driving away without so much as a glance at Yuuri. 

Though Yuuri walks into his house, he’s never missed  _ home _ so much before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo!! i've almost finished writing this fic!! there's like. three chapters left? anyway i've got all of them written except for the last one which will be the sexy times. soooo yeah!! 
> 
> thank you to all who commented and left kudos and bookmarked!! i'd really appreciate more comments bc i thrive off of attention. thank u


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuko knocks some sense into Yuuri.

Two weeks go by. Yuuri and Viktor don’t see each other except for the times Viktor comes over to get away from his parents, and even then he stays in his room at the Katsuki residence and doesn’t talk much to Yuuri. When he does talk to him, it’s curt and snappy or just flat out void of emotion. It’s  _ killing  _ Yuuri, if he’s honest with himself. He misses the way Viktor used to look at him like he put the goddamn sun in the sky himself, that endeared little smile gracing his face whenever Yuuri did something even slightly amusing. That one date screwed everything up for them, and all he can think about is how it’s  _ his _ fault. If he had never flipped out on Viktor, this wouldn’t be happening. They would be fine. But Yuuri is a moron who doesn’t know when to keep his mouth shut, apparently.

“Do you even hear yourself?”

Yuko’s harsh tone of voice throws him off, his eyes widening and body straightening in surprise. He furrows his brow in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Well, if you can’t hear me, you must not be able to hear yourself and how  _ dense _ you sound, Yuuri!” Yuko says in exasperation. She reaches across from where she sits cross-legged in front of Yuuri on his bed, grabbing both of his hands and squeezing them so tight Yuuri almost winces. His confused expression doesn’t falter. He stares at her in expectation, hoping that she’ll explain why on  _ earth _ she would call him dense. Yuko sighs, frustration and disbelief etched into every muscle on her face. “Oh, my gosh. You really need to stop being so selfish. I know, I know, you’re in love with Viktor and every day is a painful reminder of how you’re not together. I get it. But how do you think  _ he’s _ feeling?”

Yuuri blinks. “Well, he’s obviously mad at me. But… I don’t really know why? I can’t figure out why he would be so offended over the fact that I was freaked out by, y’know, pretending to date him all of a sudden.”

Yuko stares at him. He swear he sees her eye twitch. “Yuuri,” she says firmly. “Think about it. Please. For two seconds of your life, pull your head out of your ass and  _ really _ think about why Viktor would be upset with you for that.”

Yuuri presses his lips together, looking down at their linked hands. Sometimes Viktor does things like this; grabbing Yuuri’s hands, sometimes holding both of them between his own, telling him that everything is going to be alright while he squeezes them or rubs his thumb over his knuckles. Yuuri always melts at little things like that. Viktor does a lot of little things that make Yuuri turn to putty, though. The one time they spooned and Viktor pressed his face into Yuuri’s hair, sleepily ran his fingers across his collarbone until they both fell asleep tangled together. When they’re simply lying in bed together reading or watching television and Viktor tosses one of his legs over Yuuri’s just so some part of them is touching. When they’re walking somewhere and Viktor throws an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders and pulls him in a little closer than might be considered normal. When they drink a little too much and Viktor hugs Yuuri for no reason and buries his face into the crook of his neck, demands that they dance to whatever song is playing on Yuuri’s stereo. When he touches his arm, or his hip, or his shoulder in a gesture of comfort. When he closes his eyes and sighs under Yuuri’s touch as Yuuri runs a brush through his hair.

But then, Yuuri does most of those things, too. 

Ah. Yuuri sees what Yuko means now.

“Oh, no,” Yuuri groans, tearing his hands away from Yuko’s to shove his face into them. “Yuko, why didn’t you  _ tell  _ me?”

“Tell you what?” Yuko asks. “That Viktor is hopelessly in love with you and has been for a long time? That should have been obvious, honey. We thought you knew and were just too scared to do anything about it.”

“ _ We? _ ” Yuuri snaps his head up. “Who else knew?”

“Uh,” Yuko snorts, “anyone who’s ever seen you and Viktor interact? It’s not that hard to tell, Yuuri. For you, maybe. But not for anyone else.”

Yuuri groans again, throwing his arms up and falling onto his back. He tosses an arm over his eyes. “I really messed up,” he says. “Viktor probably hates me now.”

“He doesn’t hate you!” Yuko insists. “He still loves you, Yuuri. You just need to get over yourself and actually talk to him about this. Explain why you freaked out so badly. Hey, if you confess, you’ll get to  _ kiss _ him. All you ever talk about is how much you want to ‘kiss his stupidly pretty face,’ so go for it! All you’re doing is wasting time by keeping all this bottled up!”

Yuuri peaks out from under his arm to look at Yuko. “You really think he’ll forgive me?”

Yuko smiles. “I know he will. You messed up, but you didn’t mess up so bad that it’s the end of the world. He’ll probably be more ecstatic than anything to figure out his feelings for you are reciprocated.” 

Yuuri lets out a long breath through his nose, chewing on his bottom lip in thought. Sitting up, he takes his glasses from his flannel pocket and slides them onto his face. “Thanks, Yuko,” he says, smiling tiredly. “I’ll… I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow. I don’t think I can handle it right now.”

“It’s a lot to take in,” Yuko nods. She chuckles. “I still can’t believe you didn’t know. You’re both so painfully obvious about it. If he’s anything like you, he probably doesn’t know you feel that way about him either. Morons.”

Despite the insult, Yuuri is grateful that Yuko is staying overnight. He doesn’t feel like being by himself after having that conversation. It’s nice to have the distraction of Yuko showing him every YouTube video she can think of that will make Yuuri laugh even just a little bit. 

God. What the hell is he going to do tomorrow?

 

“Viktor?”

Yuuri opens the front door to Viktor’s (fucking enormous) house slowly, hoping that his

parents aren’t home so he won’t have to talk to them. He…  _ likes _ Viktor’s parents, sure. But only because they brought Viktor into this world. They’re not the most attentive, nor the most loving. When they do pay attention to Viktor, it’s to chastise him or lecture him on the importance of being  _ perfect. _ Yuuri can’t imagine what it must be like dealing with that day in and day out. It’s why it took so long for Viktor to come out.

Thankfully, Yuuri doesn’t see or hear either of Viktor’s parents anywhere, so he lets himself in as he normally does and softly closes the door behind him. Viktor  _ is _ home, he knows that much. His car was outside in the driveway. He must either be sleeping or ignoring Yuuri. Both valid options. Even so, Yuuri makes his way up the stairs to Viktor’s room, gently knocking on his door before easing it open. 

“Viktor, I’m coming in,” Yuuri says. 

“Fine,” he hears Viktor’s resigned sigh. When he steps in, he sees Viktor sitting on his bed with a book in his lap, earbuds in and hair tied up in a messy bun. He dog-ears the page he was on and closes the book, setting it off to the side and then looking at Yuuri with a blank expression. “What is it?”

Yuuri furrows his brow. Christ, how is he supposed to do this? He can feel his heart hammering away in his chest, his ability to breathe hindered by his panic. Running a shaky hand through his hair, Yuuri huffs. “I— Look, Viktor, I know— Shit, I can’t do this,” he groans, dragging his hand down his face in frustration. Viktor’s probably wondering what the hell his problem is right about now, and Yuuri won’t blame him if he tells him to just  _ leave _ .

Instead, however, Viktor stares at him for a solid ten seconds before sighing and rolling his eyes. He pushes himself out of bed. “Come on,” he says to Yuuri. “This might help.” He strides into the bathroom, gesturing for Yuuri to follow him. Oh, thank goodness. Yuuri knows exactly what he’s going to do. He can feel himself relax just from the thought of it.

Yuuri follows him into the bathroom, watching as Viktor sits down on a stool in front of the mirror and takes his hair out of its bun before handing Yuuri a hairbrush. Yuuri nods in thanks, eyes downcast as he begins to detangle the ends of Viktor’s hair. He sighs. 

“I’m sorry,” he finally says. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“But you did,” Viktor replies. “You did and you wouldn’t even explain why, Yuuri.”

Yuuri swallows. “I-I couldn’t,” he admits. “It was… too much all at once, okay? I freaked out because it was all a bit more than overwhelming. Can you understand that, at least?”

Viktor’s shoulders relax. He nods. “I understand. I’m sorry for overwhelming you.”

“You already apologized,” Yuuri chuckles. He frowns, then, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “There’s— there’s something else I want to say, but… you have to give me a few minutes.”

For the first time Yuuri’s seen in two weeks, Viktor smiles. It’s small, but it’s still a smile. Yuuri feels like he could cry. “Take your time, солнышко.” 

Yuuri feels his heart skip a beat. Viktor has a habit of referring to Yuuri with certain Russian pet names, most of which aren’t too specific to… well, someone you love romantically. Viktor’s usage of ‘ _ little sun’ _ just now, though, is Yuuri’s favorite. He’ll never be able to figure out  _ why _ that specific pet name makes him feel so warm inside. He’s referred to Viktor with terms of endearment in his own language, too, sometimes. They always seem to put a smile on Viktor’s face. The one name that Yuuri rarely ever calls Viktor, though, is Vitya. Every time he says it, Viktor tenses up. Yuuri used to think it was because it made him uncomfortable. He knows better now.

Yuuri stays silent in thought as he runs the brush through Viktor’s hair, working from the

bottom towards the top. He  _ has _ to do this. He knows that he can now. He doesn’t have to worry about Viktor telling him, “I’m flattered, Yuuri, but I just don’t feel the same way.” God bless Yuko for making him come to his senses, he thinks with a content smile. He can do this. 

His hand slows, his fingers gently following the brush. “I know I tease you about not being able to take care of your own hair,” Yuuri says, “but it’s really soft. Whatever conditioner you’ve been using is working wonders.”

“Is that what took you so long to say?” Viktor’s smile is more of a quirked grimace. Yuuri’s own smile falls.

“No, I’m sorry,” he sighs. “I just… Look. I didn’t freak out on you because I found the idea of dating you, real or not, repulsive.”

Viktor blinks. He stares at Yuuri, his expression blank. “Then why did you seem so offended?”

“I wasn’t offended!” Yuuri says. His anxiety must be showing on his face, because Viktor’s blank expression immediately shifts to one of concern, his eyes meeting Yuuri’s in the mirror. Yuuri groans, leaning forward and setting his forehead on top of Viktor’s head. “Shit, Viktor, I was so far from offended. Whatever the exact opposite of offended is— that was me.”

“What exactly are you trying to say?” Viktor asks, and Yuuri can hear the amusement in his voice. Without looking up, Yuuri gives a little yank on his hair.

“I was upset because it wasn’t real, okay? There. I said it. You can go ahead and… react however you want, I guess? Go crazy.” He keeps his face pressed into the top of Viktor’s head, eyes squeezed shut. His work here is done, he thinks. He told Viktor, it’s out in the air, he just has to wait for Viktor’s response. Easy peasy.

Viktor is quiet. A lot more quiet than Yuuri thought he would be. Okay, so maybe it’s not so easy peasy. He opens his eyes, but finds himself unable to lift his head to look at Viktor. 

“Yuuri.”

He looks up. If Viktor hadn’t sounded so… breathlessly relieved, he probably wouldn’t

have. The wide eyes, creased brow, and awestruck smile he’s greeted with nearly make him collapse into a boneless heap on the floor. He did the right thing! Viktor isn’t upset with him! Everything is okay! 

“It took you long enough to admit it,” Viktor says with a laugh. He turns on the stool, forcing Yuuri to take a step back to make room for his knees. “If I’d known that all it takes is pretending to date you to get you to confess, I would have tried it a long time ago.”

“Excuse me?” Yuuri raises his eyebrows. “Are you telling me you  _ knew _ this entire time?”

“You’re not as good as hiding your feelings as you think,” Viktor chuckles. 

Yuuri stares at him, face reddening in embarrassment. The  _ nerve  _ of him! “If you knew, then why didn’t you say anything? You could have made a move yourself!”

Scratching the back of his neck, Viktor sighs. “I wanted to, Yuuri. I did. But… I don’t know. I was afraid it would ruin our friendship. I selfishly hoped that I wouldn’t be the one to trigger that.”

Yuuri groans, dragging a hand down his face. “You’re an asshole,” he says. “Why I fell in love with you I’ll never understand.”

Viktor laughs, then, loud and clear and genuine, Yuuri’s favorite sound in the whole world. He stands up, smiling at Yuuri like he’s the only thing that matters as he sets his hands on his face, thumbs brushing across his cheekbones. Yuuri feels his face flush an even deeper shade of red. “I’ll never understand, either. Besides, I don’t think this will ruin anything, now that I think about it. Nothing much will change except for the fact that we’ll kiss a lot. Hopefully. And go on actual dates. And hold hands. And probably spoon a lot more often because, let’s be honest, that was one of the nicest things—”

“Oh my god, I  _ know _ ,” Yuuri says in agreement, his hands gently wrapping around Viktor’s wrists. He lets out a soft laugh. “I’ve never been that comfortable in my life. And I’m holding you to all that. If aren’t kissing, we’re either spooning or holding hands.”

Viktor snorts. “You know, you may not understand why you fell in love with me, but I definitely understand why I fell in love with you.” His hands fall from Yuuri’s face so that he can wrap his arms loosely around his neck, one hand playing with the hair at the base of his neck as he steps closer so that their noses are touching. He smiles at Yuuri’s wide-eyed expression. “My Yuuri. My beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous,  _ intoxicating _ Yuuri. Do you even know what you do to me?”

Yuuri feels Viktor’s breath ghost over his lips, and he can’t help the small moan that makes its way past them. Viktor’s fingers playing at the base of his neck is a heavenly sensation. Pair that with how close the two of them are, and Yuuri is sure that he’s losing his mind. “Do you even know what you do to  _ me? _ ” he says breathlessly, his hands moving to rest on Viktor’s hips. “I swear, Viktor, if you don’t kiss me  _ right now— _ ” 

Yuuri doesn’t get to finish his sentence, voice being cut off by Viktor closing that last inch of air between them to swallow his words. Yuuri almost  _ whimpers _ , his hands tightening their grip on Viktor’s hips because he’s waited  _ so _ long for this,  _ so _ long for Viktor to tell him he loves him and to kiss him senseless until all Yuuri can see is starlight and bright blue. He’s waited just as long for quite a few other things, but those will have to wait for another time. He’s more than fine with this right now.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first met you,” Viktor mumbles against his lips, pulling away just the slightest bit. Yuuri’s breath hitches. “The pictures that Yuko showed me didn’t do you justice. Hiroshi left and you leaned down to pick up your books and I leaned down to help you and you looked at me and honestly, Yuuri, I think I fell in love with you then. You were so sad and all I wanted to do was lean forward and kiss you until all the sad went away—”

Yuuri is certain he can feel tears burning at the back of his eyes. He lifts his hands to rest on Viktor’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re the worst,” he chokes out. “The absolute worst. I love you.” 

He presses their lips back together, and he’s not sure that he ever wants to pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! there's one chapter left to go!! and that chapter is going to be the reason for the explicit rating yo holla B) 
> 
> pls comment i really appreciate everyone that's commented and bookmarked this it means so so so much to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! this is my first yoi fanfic, and i'm really hoping that it turned out okay,, i've been a little down on myself about my writing so im nervous about putting this out there. i'd really appreciate it if you could leave some comments!!! i'll update in the next week, probably! 
> 
> come say hi to me on tumblr!! i'm queerstarks.


End file.
